EMOH: Edukasi dan Masa Orientasi Hogwarts
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Selamat datang di Hogwarts, wahai junior-junior muda. Perhatikan langkah kalian kalau mau bertahan hidup di kejamnya dunia sekolah. Didedikasikan kepada kalian yang menjalankan MOS. ONESHOT.


**A/N : **Hasil percakapan aneh dan tweet-tweet aneh semasa MOS seorang **Psychochiatrist **di Twitter, berakhir dengan **Ambudaff, Aicchan, **dan **Psychochiatrist **menodong saya untuk bikin fict absurd nan aneh ini. Ampuuun! Iya, ini saya buat! DX

**Disclaimer : **Karakter masih kepunyaannya Tante JK Rowling. Saya cuma main comot dengan tidak elitnya buat dinistai 8D

**Warning : **Super gaje 2011, absurd, potret kehidupan MOS anak sekolah sampe mahasiswa. Hint slash. Oiya. Di cerita ini antara jaman Marauders, jamannya Tom Riddle, sama jamannya Harry Potter saya mash jadi satu, ya. Anggep aja si Lucius sama James di sini adalah sepupunya Draco dan Harry, sementara Tom Riddle itu pacarnya Remus #eh :P Dan ini super lebay 2011.

* * *

><p>Tahun ajaran baru di sekolah sihir Hogwarts akan menyambut para penyihir-penyihir muda berbakat mulai bulan September ini. Segala hal baru yang menyenangkan mulai memenuhi pikiran para calon penyihir besar pembentuk Inggris di masa depan. Buku, seragam, dan peralatan serba baru menjadi senjata mereka untuk melewati hidup berasrama di sekolah sihir nomor satu Inggris ini. Semangat membuncah ketika membayangkan pengalaman serta mantra-mantra menarik yang akan mereka alami selama pembelajaran. Antusiasme meledak-ledak ketika mereka membayangkan teman-teman baru yang akan mereka temui nanti.<p>

Ah, kebahagian semu para calon penerus bangsa yang lugu.

Kebahagiaan semu tentang kehidupan berasrama di sekolah bergengsi telah membutakan mereka dari realita.

Realita, bahwa sekolah itu bukan berarti hura-hura, melainkan pembantaian massal. Tumpukan tugas menanti, begadang tanpa kenal ampun menanti, serta saling sikut dan makan teman juga menanti. Tak ada yang menyenangkan di balik itu semua, sungguh.

Pembantaian perlahan-lahan dengan kedok sekolah.

Dan pembataian itu akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang akan mereka takuti, tepat saat para calon penyihir ini menginjakkan kaki di lantai batu Hogwarts.

Oh, bukan. Kita tidak membicarakan Mr. Filch dan kucing cantiknya, Mrs. Norris, untuk kali ini. Toh, semua orang juga tahu kalau penunggu keramat lorong-lorong Hogwarts di kala siang dan malam ini memang sudah terkenal akan tatapan tajam serta cengiran mengerikan sebagai pembantai paling handal di Hogwarts bersenjatakan surat detensinya.

Kita membicarakan tentang orang-orang dengan status yang sebenarnya sepangkat dengan murid-murid baru ini secara jabatan di sekolah. Bedanya, mereka lebih tua dan lebih mengenal Hogwarts serta lika-liku kehidupannya. Intrik sekolah sudah menjadi hapalan wajib yang mereka ingat tanpa perlu dikomandoi.

Mereka adalah **senior. **Sekumpulan orang-orang yang akan menentukan nasib sosial seorang junior. Sekumpulan orang yang akan membentuk mental baja penyihir-penyihir calon penerus bangsa yang kelak akan mengharumkan nama negaranya ke komunitas sihir dunia.

**Senior** adalah dewa.

Dan ketika kalian para junior menapaki lantai batu di balik pintu-pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi di depan kalian, hidup ceria penuh tawa ala 'Lalala Land' akan hilang, lenyap dengan spanduk besar yang menggantung di langit-langit bertuliskan:

E.M.O.H.

EDUKASI DAN MASA ORIENTASI HOGWARTS

Selamat datang di Hogwarts, wahai junior-junior muda. Perhatikan langkah kalian kalau mau bertahan hidup di kejamnya dunia sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>** JK Rowling**

**Segala kegiatan di kala MOS ****© semua sekolah+universitas di seluruh Indonesia**

**EMOH © are. key. take. tour**

* * *

><p>Membicarakan tentang EMOH—"Edukasi dan Masa Orientasi Hogwarts"—tentu tidak akan lengkap tanpa membicarakan tentang para <strong>senior <strong>serta bagaimana mereka membentuk segala peraturan dan tugas yang ada pada kegiatan tahunan ini. Untuk itu, panitia EMOH dipanggil jauh-jauh hari ke Hogwarts untuk mengadakan rapat demi menentukan batasan-batasan dalam EMOH kali ini.

"Junior dilarang makan di Aula Besar. Itu paling klasik. Dan wajib ada."

"Larangan untuk melewati koridor-koridor tertentu juga harus diberlakukan."

"Junior tidak diperbolehkan duduk di atas sofa di Ruang Rekreasi."

Contoh peraturan sederhana yang selalu keluar setiap tahunnya. Peraturan macam ini biasa diberlakukan oleh para **senior **untuk mengajarkan kepada junior tentang rendah diri serta penghormatan kepada **senior. **Biasanya, peraturan standar macam ini akan dengan senang hati diiyakan oleh semua panitia. Bayangan akan tampang-tampang merana para junior membuat insting masokis—sekaligus shotacon dan lolicon—para **senior **melambung. Terkenang masa-masa mereka yang menjadi bahan _bully _**senior**.

Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Berkat seorang **senior **cantik berambut merah dengan mata hijau zamrud, ide ini sempat tertahan.

"Tidakkah kalian rasa ini terlalu kejam?" ucapnya. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap berkeliling tampang-tampang yang begitu bersemangat menyiksa junior. "Aku merasakan sulitnya hidup tanpa bisa makan di Great Hall, padahal makanan melimpah di sana. Terpaksa menikmati dingin dan kerasnya lantai Ruang Rekreasi melainkan sofa empuk juga menyebalkan. Tidakkah kalian pikir bahwa tindakan ini terlalu kejam? Mereka murid baru yang masih polos. Bayangkan! Mereka datang ke Hogwarts dengan impian menjadi penyihir besar! Mempelajari ilmu-ilmu baru serta mendapatkan teman baru di lingkungan yang baru pula. Kalian tega menghancurkan impian indah anak-anak sepolos itu? Mereka baru sebelas tahun, demi Merlin. Untuk kali ini saja, kesampingkan ego kalian dan kita terima mereka dengan tangan terbuka serta senyum cerah. Kita ucapkan kepada mereka 'Selamat datang, wahai adik-adikku yang manis' dan beri mereka pelukan hangat sebagai bentuk penyambutan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga Hogwarts yang baru!"

Semua orang terdiam dan menatap Lily Evans, si perempuan sinting yang mengusulkan EMOH kali ini untuk lebih... manusiawi. Untuk beberapa detik, para panitia lainnya merasa bagaikan orang paling jahat yang berjalan di muka bumi. Benar kata Evans. Kasihan betul para malaikat-malaikat mungil yang akan masuk di awal September nanti. Mereka dicekoki keindahan hidup bersekolah di Hogwarts sebelum berangkat, tapi malah penderitaan yang mereka temukan.

Sialnya, rasa kasihan itu hanya berlaku sementara.

"... Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

Lily Evans langsung memutar tubuhnya ke asal suara. Sudut matanya berkedut sebal ketika mendengarkan celetukan dengan nada tak peduli itu. "Bicara apa? Tentu aku bicara bahwa ini saatnya bagi kita mengubah sistem senioritas yang ada di Hogwarts! Kalian senang melihat junior-junior itu ketakutan?"

"Rasanya akan tidak adil kalau mereka tidak merasakan kejamnya masa-masa EMOH seperti kita dulu." sambung seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan begitu entengnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menaiki meja besar. "Pertanyaanku sekarang: kalian rela melihat para junior itu hidup tenang semenjak menginjak Hogwarts, tidak seperti kita yang ditindas dan diberi berpuluh-puluh peraturan serta tugas dari **senior **sebelum bisa menikmati Hogwarts? Kalian mau nanti junior-junior ini bersikap tak sopan pada kita; **senior **mereka ini? Kalian mau mereka menganggap kita, **senior**, dengan pangkat lebih tinggi dari mereka, sebagai bagian dari mereka? Kita **senior**! Kita dewa!"

Orasi singkat bak demonstrasi di depan gedung pemerintahan itu disambut antusias oleh panitia lainnya kecuali Evans. Seruan-seruan setuju menjadi pertanda bahwa omongan Evans untuk bersikap lunak dengan junior sudah terlupakan, lewat begitu saja bagai angin sepoi-sepoi.

Sementara panitia lainnya mulai bersemangat menyusun ide-ide penyiksaan, Evans menatap tak percaya pemuda berambut hitam yang membangkitkan jiwa senioritas teman-temannya. "Black!" desisnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir begitu! Tahun ajaran baru kali ini ada adikmu!"

"Terus kenapa?" sahut Sirius Black dengan entengnya. Satu cengiran lebar yang konon sanggup melumerkan seluruh gadis di Hogwarts ia lemparkan kepada Evans. Sayang, perempuan satu ini sudah kebal dengan pesona putra sulung Black ini. "Lagipula, aku sudah menanti saat-saat yang tepat mengerjai Regulus. Anak manja seperti dia perlu ditunjukkan bagaimana kerasnya dunia. Lagipula, Prongs di sini pasti setuju dengan usulanku. Iya, kan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Prongs hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Evans dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak sang gadis. "Bayangkan ini, Evans. Junior-junior yang manis dengan mata penuh harap masuk ke Hogwarts, tapi malah menemukan tumpukan peraturan serta tugas mustahil yang diberi tengah malam. Bayangkan mereka dengan muka merah nyaris menangis. Pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan akan memerah dan bibir kecilnya bergetar. Bayangkan mata yang semula bebinar-binar penuh cahaya harapan itu berkaca-kaca dan tubuh mungil bergetar menahan tangis. Lucu, kan?" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya itu sambil tertawa lebar.

Evans menatap dua pemuda ini dengan ekspresi jijik, bahkan ngeri. Ia menepis tangan James Potter—si pemuda berkacamata yang semula dipanggil Prongs oleh Black—dan berlari ke sudut lain meja rapat. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tampak duduk tenang membaca buku tebal, menghiraukan keributan rapat di sekitarnya. "Remus!" panggil si perempuan berambut merah. "Remus, kau harus bantu aku! Yakinkan dua teman sintingmu itu kalau menyiksa junior itu tak baik!"

Remus Lupin menutup bukunya dan menatap datar ke arah Evans dan dua temannya lalu kembali ke Evans. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka buku dan berkata dengan acuh tak acuh, "Maaf, aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Merasa terkhianati, Evans berpaling ke satu sosok gadis lainnya. Seorang gadis manis kutu buku berambut cokelat ikal tingkat empat bernama Hermione Granger. "Hermione, bantu aku! Kau setuju denganku, kan?"

Granger sempat terdiam, memikirkan apa jawabannya. "Rasanya, aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tradisi EMOH yang begitu banyak tugas dan dinginnya sikap senior. Kau tahu, kan, Lily, kalau nanti seperti itulah yang akan kita hadapi? Tugas bertumpuk dan profesor yang tidak semuanya baik. Ini melatih mental mereka! Apalagi kalau nanti mereka terjun ke dunia pekerjaan. Atasan kejam, rekan kerja yang tidak menyenangkan, serta tugas yang menumpuk... Kudengar dari Percy kalau tugas di Kementerian Sihir itu begitu banyak sampai ia tak bisa tidur tiga malam, padahal ia baru magang..."

Evans sungguh tak percaya dengan ini semua. Bahkan sampai Granger, adik kelas pemalu yang dulu banyak diincar **senior **di kala EMOH gara-gara banyak bacotnya juga menentangnya!

"Berhubung yang menolak tentang ide EMOH ini hanya Evans, itu berarti yang lainnya setuju, kan?" ucap sang Head Boy, seorang pemuda tampan kelas tujuh dari asrama Slytherin bernama Tom Riddle. Sorak sorai dari kawan-kawan sejagat dan sepahamnya cukup menjadi jawaban. "Nah, sekarang, kita tentukan peraturannya. Larangan melewati beberapa lorong tertentu pasti masuk hitungan." gumam Tom. Ia kemudian menuliskan poin pertamanya itu.

"Kita masih pakai cara menggiring junior dari asrama ke kelas-kelas, kan?" tanya seorang Hufflepuff bernama Cedric Diggory, satu lagi pemuda menarik yang menghuni Hogwarts.

"Yep. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagimana hukumannya. Lucius, kau ada ide?"

Murid Slytherin kelas tujuh bernama Lucius Malfoy tersenyum licik. Ia paling suka bila diberi tugas untuk mencari hukuman yang pas seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau dihukum menghitung total anak tangga seluruh tangga yang ada di Hogwarts? Sama seperti saranku dulu."

.

.

"DIHITUNG YANG BENAR! BEDA SATU, KAMU HARUS ULANG DARI AWAL!"

Kedua kaki James rasanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menaiki tangga lagi. Mau putus saja rasanya. Hanya manusia kejam yang memberikan hukuman mengerikan dan menyiksa seperti ini. Menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang ada di kastil Hogwarts itu tugas mustahil!

Sebentar... Dia bilang tidak boleh beda satu? Hah. Seperti mereka tahu saja jumlah pasti anak tangga di kastil.

... Ngibul sedikit tak apa, kan?

Dengan pikiran licik di otaknya, James muda ini berhenti. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan kakinya gemetaran, tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia jatuh terduduk di bordes(1) tangga, kelelahan.

"HEH! SIAPA YANG SURUH ISTIRAHAT! JALAN LAGI!"

"Jumlah tangganya 12453!" seru James. Ia menyebutkan sejumlah angka secara acak, berharap **senior**-nya termakan bualannya itu.

Bocah kelas satu itu melirik sekumpulan **senior **yang tampak berbisik-bisik di bawah tangga. Sepertinya mereka terpesona dengan tebakan James yang tepat. Hah!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar kehijauan memancar keluar dari ujung tongkat salah satu **senior **dan nyaris mengenai tangan James. Beruntung bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu berhasil menghindar. Kalau tidak, tangannya pasti sudah gosong, seperti tepian bordes yang sekarang menghitam itu...

"KAMU PIKIR KITA BEGO, APA? KAMU BARU NAIK 132 TANGGA! ULANG DARI AWAL, DASAR JUNIOR BELAGU! SEKARANG, KAMU JUGA HARUS LARI KELILING DANAU HOGWARTS LIMA KALI! AWAS KALAU NGIBUL LAGI!"

.

.

"JADI ITU IDE BRENGSEKMU?" jerit James histeris setelah mengetahui otak di balik penderitaannya semasa EMOH dulu. "AKU SAMPAI DIRAWAT SEMINGGU DI BANGSAL RUMAH SAKIT GARA-GARA KELELAHAN, KAU TAHU?"

"Siapa suruh kau membohongi **senior**-mu seperti itu." cibir Lucius. Matanya melirik geli ke arah junior dua tingkat di bawahnya itu. "Bagaimana, Tom? Siapa tahu nanti kita dapat junior sok tahu macam dia. Lumayan untuk dikerjai."

James cemberut mendengar sindiran tajam **senior**-nya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seangkatan mereka dulu memang dia yang paling sok tahu, besar mulut, dan paling sering kena hukuman dari **senior. **Tapi, berkat itu semua, ia malah cepat dikenal oleh **senior. **Dan saat hari berakhirnya EMOH, tepat pada saat pesta Natal—membuat para junior tak bisa pulang ke rumah—dia langsung menjadi sahabat dekat para **senior **dan menjadi orang paling populer yang berjalan di Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle menuliskan ide hukuman temannya itu ke papan tulis sebelum berbalik dan bertanya, "Sekarang, peraturan tidak boleh makan di Aula Besar. Ada saran bagaimana mengantisipasinya?"

"Kalau yang tahun lalu bagaimana?" tanya Black santai sambil menjungkitkan kursinya.

"Tahun lalu, panitia meminta Peri Rumah untuk mengantarkan makanan langsung ke kamar junior." sahut Antonin Dolohov, murid kelas tujuh dari Slytherin. "Samakan saja, lah. Aku tak tahu cara paling baik mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan selain diantar langsung."

"Suruh mereka masak sendiri saja." celetuk Bellatrix Black dengan polosnya.

"Menurutmu bocah ingusan umur sebelas tahun sudah bisa masak? Yang ada nanti Hogwarts kebakaran..." gumam Tom Riddle. Ia menggeleng pelan seraya menulis keputusan panitia. Di saat ia menulis, teringat sebuah kejadian tentang tiga orang junior yang merasa kekurangan jatah makan dan nekat keluar asrama di malam hari.

.

.

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini! Memangnya makanan tadi masih kurang? Lagipula, ini sudah malam! Ingat peraturan pertama dan paling mendasar di Hogwarts? Kita—"

"Tidak diperbolehkan keluar malam-malam." potong Ron Weasley kesal. Telinganya sudah capek mendengar keluhan demi keluhan dari temannya, Hermione Granger, yang kelewat paranoid ini. "Ya, Hermione. Harry dan aku tahu betul tentang peraturan itu, tapi masalahnya perutku..."

Tak perlu bagi Weasley muda ini menamatkan kalimatnya. Detik berikutnya, suara gemuruh dari pencernaannya sudah menjadi jawaban betapa laparnya ia.

"Tapi, kalau kita ketahuan..."

"Kalau kau takut, kembali saja ke asrama tanpa kami." desis Harry. "Toh, sebentar lagi kita sampai di lukisan itu. Kata James, kita hanya perlu menggelitik buah pirnya dan pintu dapur akan terbuka."

"... Bagaimana kalau sepupumu itu bohong? Kudengar dia tukang usil nomor satu di sini." gumam Granger. "Selain dua kakak kembarmu, Ronald."

Akhirnya sampai juga ketiga murid kelas satu ini di depan lukisan buah-buahan yang besar. Sesuai dengan petunjuk yang didengar dari sepupunya, Harry menggelitik buah pir di lukisan tersebut yang kemudian bergidik dan berubah menjadi knop pintu. Diputarnya knop tersebut dan wangi makanan menyeruak keluar, menggoda penciuman mereka dan merangsang air liur. Cacing-cacing kelaparan di perut mereka semakin beringas dan Granger yang semula protes mulai semangat untuk masuk.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati tiga orang **senior **dari asrama Ravenclaw berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Tangan terlipat di depan dada dan pandangan mata menusuk tajam. Mulut mereka membuka dan meneriakkan satu kalimat hukuman bersamaan:

"PUSH-UP SERATUS KALI!"

.

.

"Dan besoknya tanganku tak bisa memegang pena sama sekali..." gumam Harry, bergidik ngeri saat teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu. "Aku tak mau lagi keluar malam-malam tanpa Jubah Gaib sejak saat itu..."

"Dan aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk memakai itu, sepupu." ejek James sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Harry yang cemberut. "Oh, iya. Tugas-tugas yang nanti diberikan apa saja? Masih sama seperti tahun lalu atau mau diberi pengembangan sedikit?"

"Usulku, mencari pintu masuk tiap asrama dan membuat petanya itu wajib." kata Black sambil tertawa. "Aku tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat muka kebingungan mereka, apalagi begitu waktu tenggat semakin dekat."

.

.

"Slytherin itu sebelah sini, bukan?"

"Bukan. Itu kalau mau ke kelas Transfigurasi."

"Bukannya itu ke kelas Ramuan?"

"Bukan, kelas Sejarah Sihir."

"Sebentar... Itu, kan, lorong ke asrama kita sendiri?"

"Aduh... Aku buta arah begini gara-gara dibawa berkeliling tak jelas oleh **senior **tiap kali pindah kelas..."

"... Jadi, asrama Slytherin sebelah mana?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"DEMI SEMPAK MERLIN! SEBENTAR LAGI PETANYA DIKUMPUL DAN KITA BELUM MENCARI LETAK ASRAMA HUFFLEPUFF! NANTI KITA BISA KENA HUKUMAN! AKU TAK MAU KALAU HARUS DITANTANG MENCABUT KUMIS MRS. NORRIS!"

"... Bunuh diri ramai-ramai, yuk."

.

.

"Dan jangan lupa juga dengan tugas menuliskan biodata anak-anak satu angkatan dari semua asrama!" timpal Draco Malfoy semangat.

.

.

"Aku total ada 210 anak. Kamu?"

"... Kok, aku hanya dapat 208, ya? Aku kurang dua. Coba aku contek punyamu."

"Kalian mending. Aku baru 145..."

"Kalian semua payah! Total angkatan kita, kan, 333!"

"Bukannya 222?"

"Bukan. 111."

"HEH! KALIAN INI KATANYA SATU, TAPI JUMLAH TEMAN SEANGKATAN SAJA TIDAK TAHU? LOMPAT KODOK MENAIKI TANGGA, SEKARANG!"

.

.

"Bicara soal si lompat kodok naik tangga, aku pernah mengalaminya..." gumam Severus Snape sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua kakinya. "Beruntung kakiku tak putus habis itu."

"Manja!" ejek James. "Lompat kodok itu masih enteng ketimbang lari menghitung jumlah anak tangga dan keliling danau sekolah!"

"Lompat kodok yang paling menyebalkan!"

"Lari menghitung anak tangga!"

"Lompat!"

"Lari!"

"Lompat!"

"Lari!"

"Iya, iya. Kalian berdua sama-sama cantik. Bisa kalian sekarang diam? Ada buku yang harus kutamatkan sebelum masuk sekolah." gerutu Lupin sambil mendorong James dan Snape menjauh. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan melanjutkan membaca, menghiraukan tatapan bingung panitia lainnya.

"... Tumben-tumbennya Lupin galak..." gumam Andromeda Black.

"Maklum, tiga hari lagi bulan purnama." bisik Sirius Black pelan ke sepupunya itu. Mata abu-abunya melirik khawatir sahabatnya itu, takut kalau nanti dia meledak. Tapi, membicarakan tentang kondisi istimewa seorang Remus Lupin membawa Sirius teringat akan sebuah tantangan khusus dari para panitia EMOH dulu. Tantangan yang sebenarnya bahaya, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Apalagi waktu itu korbannya Snape.

.

.

Para junior kelas satu dikumpulkan di Aula Besar untuk pertama kalinya untuk mendapatkan penggambaran bagaimana kehidupan di Hogwarts ini berjalan. Mereka diminta berbaris sesuai dengan asrama masing-masing dan duduk bersila di lantai batu yang dingin. Tak satupun diperbolehkan berbicara ataupun mendongak.

"AYO, SEMUANYA NUNDUK!" seru seorang **senior **dari asrama Ravenclaw dengan sangarnya. "YANG KETAHUAN GAK NUNDUK, KITA KURUNG BERSAMA MYRTLE SEMALAMAN!"

Takut dengan hukumannya, para junior itu menunduk begitu dalam, tak berani kontak mata dengan **senior. **

Tapi, ada satu murid Slytherin bernama Severus Snape yang menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari seseorang yang absen dari barisan Gryffindor di sampingnya. Cengiran bahagia—sepertinya dia membayangkan bahwa bocah yang menghilang di barisan itu nanti akan dihukum berat—tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi, Snape harus memastikan dulu benar atau tidaknya si murid misterius ini tak ada di barisan.

"Pst!" desisnya. "Pst, Potter!"

James Potter mendelik tak senang ke arah Snape yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus dengan suara serendah mungkin. Ia bahkan tak berani menoleh ke arah Snape. Membayangkan dikurung satu ruangan dengan Myrtle, hantu wanita yang mengerikan, cukup membuatnya menahan diri.

Snape melirik barisan Gryffindor sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali bertanya pada James. "Mana Lupin? Terlalu takut sampai-sampai tak berani datang ke Aula Besar ini? Sembunyi di mana dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Snape." balas James dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Hah! Jadi, dia benar-benar tak ada di sini? Pengecut sekali!"

James hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kau kenapa? Takut dengan **senior-senior **ini? Hah! Kau ternyata sama pengecutnya seperti—"

"BOCAH BERAMBUT HITAM DI BARISAN SLYTHERIN YANG DARITADI BICARA TERUS, BERDIRI!"

Severus Snape mendongak, celingukan mencari siapa murid malang yang diteriaki oleh **senior **barusan.

"KAMU YANG CELINGAK-CELINGUK, JANGAN BELAGAK GAK TAHU! MAJU KAMU!"

Wajah Snape langsung pucat begitu menyadari bahwa sasaran amukan **senior **adalah dia. Dengan ragu, Snape berdiri dan berjalan ke depan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"MERASA JAGOAN KAMU, HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA NGOBROL SAAT **SENIOR **DI DEPAN SINI SEDANG BICARA!" bentak sang **senior. **"MAU KAMU DIKURUNG BARENG MYRTLE, HAH!"

"Ja... Jangan, Kak. Saya mau dihukum apa saja asal jangan yang itu..." ucap Snape, gemetaran.

Terlihat beberapa **senior **saling tatap dan tersenyum jahil. Setelah berdiskusi singkat, para **senior **itu kembali menatap sinis sosok junior tak tahu diri di depan mereka. "Oke. Kita punya satu tantangan buat anak SOK JAGOAN macam kamu. Tantangannya, kamu harus cabut bulu seekor binatang."

Bayangan mencabut bulu Mrs. Norris mulai terbayang di otak Snape.

"Bukan bulu Mrs. Norris, tapi binatang yang lebih besar lagi. Biar Riddle yang mengantarmu ke Dedalu Perkasa." ucap sang **senior.**

.

.

"Dan kalian beruntung aku tidak lupa meminum Wolfsbane waktu itu. Kalau iya, manusia serigala di Hogwarts ini akan bertambah satu." gerutu Lupin, sementara beberapa panitia tingkat akhir yang mengusulkan ide gila itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau minum Wolfsbane?" tanya Snape tak percaya. "Kau mau menggigitku waktu itu!"

"Kau pikir menyenangkan saat seseorang mengendap-endap di kala kau tertidur dan langsung mencabut sejumput bulumu?" desis Lupin tak senang. "Beruntung aku tidak mengejarmu waktu itu, Snape." Ia kemudian mendongak dan menatap panitia lainnya. "Dan tolong, jangan masukan kondisiku ini sebagai bagian dari tantangan ataupun hukuman. Yang berikutnya bisa saja aku menggigit murid. Suruh mereka mencabut bulu Fang. Itu lebih aman rasanya..."

"Tapi, Fang tak seru!" ucap Fred Weasley. "Badannya memang besar, tapi ia tak punya nyali yang sama besar dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Dia pasti akan diam saja saat dicabuti bulunya."

"Justru itu maksudku."

"Tapi..." Kali ini Draco Malfoy, seorang murid kelas tiga dari Slytherin membuka mulut. "Bicara tentang Myrtle, aku sempat mengalami dikurung semalaman bersama dia di kamar mandi Prefek."

.

.

"**Senior **mengerikan..."

Draco Malfoy mendengus pelan saat mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Sejarah Sihir. Para **senior **memimpin mereka di depan dan beberapa berada di kiri serta kanan barisan. Semua murid tidak diperbolehkan mendongak dan harus terus menunduk. Sepertinya, mereka tak ingin para junior ini tahu kemana mereka pergi.

"Hah! Bagiku, **senior **ini tak ada yang menakutkan. Apalagi di antara mereka ada sepupuku. Lagipula, mereka tak akan berani macam-macam denganku. Aku berasal dari keluarga Darah Murni paling disegani di dataran Inggris! Tak ada yang berani macam-macam denganku, sekalipun itu **senior **menyebalkan sok berkuasa macam mereka ini."

"Draco!" desis Pansy Parkinson. Ia melirik khawatir ke seorang **senior **yang mengawal mereka. "Jangan bicara begitu! Nanti kau dihukum!"

"Hukum saja. Aku bisa melewati segala tantangan yang diberikan oleh mereka!"

"Gitu? Ngerasa jagoan kamu, hm?"

Draco menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang **senior **berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tatapan sinis yang menusuk dari **senior **itu sukses membuat keberanian Draco ciut.

"Kalau kamu merasa jagoan, TINGGAL SEMALAMAN DI KAMAR MANDI PREFEK SAMA MYRTLE!"

.

.

"Dan itu adalah mimpi burukku yang paling buruk..." gumam Draco. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Hantu genit itu terus menggodaku, mengatakan kalau aku imut dan lain-lainnya. Dia bahkan sempat mengajakku kencan! Kencan! Dan begitu aku tolak, dia malah menangis meraung-raung sampai gendang telingaku serasa mau pecah. Belum lagi ia bicara terlalu banyak, membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman!"

"Itu deritamu, sepupu." kata Lucius sambil tertawa. "Siapa suruh belagak jagoan begitu. Justru junior seperti itu yang jadi santapan empuk **senior**."

"Ayo. Tugas lainnya apa ini?" tanya Tom Riddle. "Kenapa kita malah ngobrol masalah EMOH kita dulu? Itu sudah lewat. Kita harus pikirkan yang sekarang. Sejauh ini, kita baru dapat menghitung jumlah anak seangkatan serta membuat peta menuju masing-masing asrama. Ada ide lainnya?"

"Menghitung jumlah burung hantu yang ada di Hogwarts; di dalam kandang maupun di luar kandang!" usul Charlie Weasley. "Bayangkan betapa bingungnya mereka nanti. Hah!"

"Hei, itu tugas yang pernah diberikan sewaktu aku masih kelas satu dulu." ucap Lucius.

.

.

"Kita harus menghitung jumlah burung hantu di Hogwarts."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kandang burung hantu."

"Memangnya kau tahu kandang burung hantu sebelah mana?"

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Tidak. Jangankan kandang burung hantu, jalan menuju asramaku sendiri saja aku tak tahu..."

"... Terus, bagaimana kita bisa menghitung burung hantunya?"

"Di saat seperti ini, kita pakai jurus andalan bernama: menebak!"

"JUNIOR YANG MAIN TEBAK JUMLAH BURUNG HANTU DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SEMUA LANTAI TANPA SIHIR!"

.

.

"Dan akhirnya aku dengan terpaksa berkeliling Hogwarts seharian demi mencari kandang burung hantu." Lucius mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desah napas panjang, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, itu cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya. Aku jadi tahu jalan-jalan pintas ke beberapa tempat gara-gara itu."

"Justru itu tujuannya, kan? Supaya junior bisa menjelajah Hogwarts sendirian?" kata Cho Chang semangat. "Lagipula, biarpun ada larangan tak boleh melewati beberapa lorong, toh, kita sebagai **senior **diam saja saat mereka memasuki lorong-lorong tersebut. Lagipula, mereka mana tahu lorong yang dimaksud."

"Kalau begitu, menghitung jumlah burung hantu masuk ke daftar tugas, ya." gumam Riddle sambil menuliskan poin tersebut ke papan tulis. "Ada ide lainnya?"

"Menghitung jumlah Thestral?"

"Jangan. Kasihan mereka yang tidak bisa lihat. Yang lainnya?"

"Minta tanda tangan semua **senior **terutama panitia itu wajib ada!" usul James Potter.

"Dan sebelum kita beri tanda tangan, juniornya harus diberi tantangan dulu!" sambung Granger.

"Oh~ Aku ingat tantangan dari Riddle dulu!" ucap Draco tertawa lebar.

.

.

"Kak, minta tanda tangannya." kata Draco dengan suara pelan sambil menyodorkan segulung perkamen dan sebuah pena bulu ke Tom Riddle.

Riddle mengambil perkamen dan pena. Ia mulai membaca siapa saja **senior **yang sudah menandatangani gulungan perkamen junior ini. Bibirnya kemudian melekukkan senyum kecil dan mengembalikan perkamen serta pena bulu itu tanpa menandatangani apa-apa. "Aku baru mau memberi tanda tangan setelah kau melakukan tantangan."

Draco hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengarnya. Ini adalah tantangan pertama yang diberikan oleh **senior **kepadanya demi satu tanda tangan. "A... Apa, Kak?"

"Rayu salah satu **senior **yang sudah menandatangani perkamenmu itu dengan rayuan paling gombal. Lakukan itu di depanku, ya. Paling lambat besok sore."

.

.

"Ya. Dan **senior **yang kau pilih untuk dirayu adalah aku..." gumam Lupin pelan. Mata cokelatnya masih tertuju pada buku di tangannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? **Senior **yang baru kumintai tanda tangannya semuanya laki-laki dan mayoritas Slytherin! Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku akan menanggung malu seumur hidup kalau menggoda **senior **satu asrama sendiri? Makanya, aku pilih kau saja untuk digoda." Draco terdiam sejenak dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah sebelum berbisik pelan, "Dan di antara mereka, kamu yang paling ramah..."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa isi gombalannya." tanya Oliver Wood bersemangat. "Memangnya di mana dia menggombali Remus? Kok aku bisa melewatinya?"

"Dilakukan tepat saat kelas tiga baru keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi." sahut Riddle sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Lupin terdiam saat melihat seorang junior kelas satu berdiri di depannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar disodorkan kepadanya. "... Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyanya, curiga.

Draco menelan ludah dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ini... Buat Kakak..." gumamnya pelan, mengacungkan bunga mawar itu lebih tinggi lagi. "Ini... Soalnya... Aku... Aku suka Kakak. Kakak yang paling baik dan pengertian, paling manis. Aku selalu ingat senyum Kakak dan rambut cokelat emas Kakak itu bagaikan sinar mentari. Mata Kakak juga indah, seperti batu amber. Kakak adalah **senior**-ku yang paling manis. Aku beruntung punya **senior **seperti Kakak. Kakak mau terima aku sebagai junior, kan?"

Lupin masih terdiam, menatap junior berambut pirang platinum di depannya ini. Keningnya berkerenyit.

"... Hah?" Adalah reaksi pertama Lupin.

Tapi, sahabatnya yang bernama Sirius Black bereaksi lebih ketimbang Lupin sendiri.

"BERANINYA KAU MERAYU REMUS! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

.

.

"Dan aku nyaris mati gara-gara kau!" jerit Draco histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sirius.

"Terus? Kau beri dia tanda tangan?" tanya Diggory kepada Riddle.

"Tentu." sahut Riddle sambil tertawa. "Apalagi setelah melihatnya dikejar-kejar Sirius sepanjang lorong dengan kutukan-kutukan tak termaafkan menghiasi pengejaran itu. Kasihan kalau aku tak memberi tanda tangan yang ia cari."

Lily Evans menatap kesal para panitia dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sudah tahu kalau kalian sempat merasakan derita dengan tugas-tugas dan peraturan konyol ini, tapi kalian masih mau menurunkannya ke junior? Ini keterlaluan!"

"Tapi, Lily, coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya mereka tidak tahu batasan-batasan ini?" ucap Alice Longbottom, sahabat karib Evans. "Mereka akan kaget begitu mendapat tugas bertumpuk dari para profesor. Dengan setumpuk tugas yang kita berikan menjelang tengah malam, kita melatih mereka untuk siap begadang."

"Ditambah lagi," sambung Frank Longbottom, sepupu Alice. "Tugas-tugas ini memang kesannya berat dengan hukuman yang tak kalah berat. Tapi, dengan tugas ini kita melatih mereka untuk lebih mengenal Hogwarts. Contohnya tugas menghitung burung hantu dan mencari letak asrama. Dengan begitu, mereka tahu seluk-beluk Hogwarts."

"Hubungan antar angkatan juga akan semakin erat karena banyak dari tugas yang diberikan mengutamakan kerja sama." Kali ini giliran Harry bicara. "Lalu, minta tanda tangan ke **senior **juga membantu junior lebih mengenal **senior**-nya. Tantangan yang diberikan sebenarnya menjadi kenangan manis dan bahan tertawaan seperti punya Draco." katanya, tertawa sambil menghindari pukulan Draco.

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, kekejaman kita ini tidak berlangsung seterusnya. Di akhir EMOH, kita malah tertawa bersama dan menjadi lebih akrab; **senior **dan junior. Iya, kan?" ucap James semangat.

Lily menatap berkeliling teman-temannya. Raut keraguan masih tampak jelas di wajahnya. Tapi, benar juga apa yang diutarakan oleh mereka. Mungkin terdengar sedikit kejam cara **senior **ini memperkenalkan lingkungan baru kepada junior, tapi pada akhirnya semua menikmatinya, termasuk juniornya.

"Jadi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, EMOH kita mulai setelah makan malam. Tugas per kelompok akan diberlakukan selama seminggu penuh. Mulai pertengahan September sampai awal Desember, junior diharuskan meminta tanda tangan para **senior **dan EMOH kita tutup saat pesta Natal." kata Riddle. "Kalau tak ada tambahan, rapat selesai sampai sini."

Gumaman setuju mengakhiri rapat panitia kali ini. Tugas dan peraturan sudah ditetapkan. Rotasi petugas juga sudah disetujui oleh masing-masing orang, tinggal menanti datangnya bulan September.

Para **senior **sudah siap menyambut kedatangan para junior di kastil perjuangan ini.

Dengan tangan besi dan dekapan hangat setelahnya.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hyaaa... endingnya apa banget itu. Hiiiih... Beberapa kejadian di sini saya ambil dari percakapan twitter dan pengalaman pribadi ospek jurusan. Dan maaf banget ini gak bisa ngeluarin semua ide yang disebutin di twitter TT^TT

Terima kasih untuk **Psychochiatrist **yang menemukan singkatan EMOH :D

1. Bordes yang saya maksud di sini itu jeda antara beberapa anak tangga. Kan suka ada, tuh, abis berapa anak tangga ada slab baru ke anak tangga berikutnya. Nah, itu namanya bordes.

Ada yang mau review? OwO


End file.
